Change of Heart
by Flare5X
Summary: Movieverse.A boy's discovery, a foe's revival, a lost hope restored. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart**

_Note: A slight change is needed from the 2007 transformers movie for this story, (SPOILER) when Megatron's spark __is destroyed instead of Optimus Prime finding a piece of the Allspark and taking it, it was instead not noticed and left in Megatron's body._

* * *

Sam and Mikaela both sat on Bumblebee's bonnet while watching the sun set. It had been three years since the Decepticons were defeated and the allspark destroyed but it had only seemed like it was yesterday.

Mikaela kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Time flies doesn't it?"

"Yeah"

Sam and Mikaela had both kissed for the first time on this same spot the day after the Decepticons were defeated. Ever since then they've come to this spot, every year on the same date and month to watch the sunset.

Mikaela spoke "I think we better be heading back now"

Sam sighed "I suppose your right"

Sam and Mikaela both got off Bumblebee's bonnet and went inside the car.

"Ready to go?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah let's head back" Sam replied

Since the Decepticons defeat Rachet had installed new communicator's in all of the Autobots. It was so all the Autobots could communicate with Sam and Mikaela while they weren't transformed, although Bumblebee still used the radio to communicate most of the time.

While driving back Sam was staring up at the roof of the car in deep thought. Mikaela noticed this and sighed. Although Bumblebee was actually the one driving, Sam needed to at least look like he was controlling the car.

"You know you can at least pretend to look like your driving the car." Mikaela said

"Hmm, Oh right, sorry"

Sam put his hands loosely back on the wheel but still look liked he was staring into space.

Mikaela rolled her eyes "Alright Sam you've been acting funny for the last couple of weeks now, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"It's obviously nothing" Mikaela said, getting agitated

"Well it's just, you know three years ago when Megatron's spark was destroyed"

"Yeah"

"Well it feels like we missed something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, something important, something we should have noticed" Sam sighed "I've just got a bad feeling, that's all."

Mikaela rubbed her had over her face "Listen Sam, if we did miss something back then and something bad does happen we'll deal with it when the time comes. Until then just relax a little."

"Yeah whatever" Sam mumbled

Sam looked outside the car window. He'd been having this feeling for much longer than a few weeks, he's had it since the Allspark was destroyed. He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know when.

_Meanwhile__, at the coast_

James kicked a rock into the ocean.

He had only been here a week and he was already bored out of his skull.

When his mom had first told him they were going to America for a holiday, he was thrilled. He'd heard America was exciting and a visually interesting place to be in. Turned out America was a lot like England, only the weather was much better.

All he's done so far in this holiday was go shopping with his mom. He hadn't seen any famous landmarks or places. To make matters worse, the only shops his mom had dragged him into were clothes shops.

"Some holiday this is turning out to be" James groaned

He was about to kick another rock in the ocean when a small blue flash appeared out of the corner of his eye.

"Huh"

James walked up to where he thought he saw the flash come from. Lying on the sand was an oddly shaped rock. James picked it up and examined it. It was triangular shaped, was a weird colour and had lots of strange markings on it. It looked like a piece of some ancient artefact from out of a movie.

While James was looking at this weird rock, he heard a horn sound from a car. He looked behind him and saw his mom shouting from a taxi

"James, we are heading back to the hotel now!" his mom shouted

James put the rock in his pocket and ran up to the taxi and got in, his mother looked at him.

"Find anything interesting?" His mother asked, curiously

"Nothing in particular" James replied

"Oh, shame"

When James had arrived back at the hotel he went straight to his room. He flung his coat on the chair and got ready for bed.

Just before getting into bed, James noticed the rock he had found earlier on the floor. He picked it up, looked at it then flung it onto the table near his bed. What ever it was he could look at it in the morning. James got into bed and tried to go to sleep.

_Later_

James suddenly awoke from his sleep, a glow had woken him up. James groggily turned round and opened his eyes to see what it was. The glow was coming from the rock, that he'd picked up on the coast earlier, on the table.

"What the hell"

James got out of bed and walked up to the table. All the markings on the rock were glowing a faint blue colour. His better judgement was telling him to leave the rock alone but being curious he, very lightly, touched the edge of the rock.

Suddenly a white flash engulfed the room.

"What the!"

James covered his eyes with his hand. Just then he suddenly felt a searing pain erupt from his chest.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHH!" James screamed out in pain

The pain felt like something was piercing into his chest, it was almost unbearable. When the pain had subsided, James fell to the floor unconscious.

James awoke later after hearing a loud noise in his ears. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Uhh"

As he opened his eyes he noticed he was no longer in his hotel room. He was in, what looked like, a huge metropolis.

"Where am I?"

* * *

An thats the first chapter. Not the first fanffic I've ever written however it's the the first one of I've ever posted so comments and suggestions are welcome 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James got up and looked around. The metropolis was gigantic, it made him seem like an insect in comparison to his size. The buildings were of an odd shape and structure, nothing like he had ever seen before.

James suddenly remembered the pain he felt a few moments ago and looked down at his chest expecting to see some sort of scarring or mark. Instead of seeing a scar he now had a symbol on the spot where he felt the pain erupt. The symbol was small, black and looked like a Japanese character.

Just then James heard a slight rumbling coming from in front of him. He looked up and gasped at the sight before him.

A giant robot was stood in front of him. It was over 6 times his height

James stood rooted to the spot, unable to think of what to do. He wanted to run away but he was too scarred to move.

The robot knelt down so it's face was level with James. The blue lights in its eyes flickered and then it spoke.

"He's still alive"

A bright flash then suddenly appeared and blinded James vision. When the light began to subside James found he was back in his hotel room.

"_What the hell was that__ about"_

James got up and looked on the table. The rock he picked up yesterday was gone. James searched around the room, the rock was nowhere to be found.

"_Weird?_"

Suddenly a loud banging came from the door. James groggily walked over and opened the door. His mother was standing in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well I heard a loud bang come from your room earlier"

"Oh that, I uh fell out of bed"

"Really, you ok"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine ALRIGHT!" James said, raising his voice a little

"Alright alright don't get into a temper, I was just concerned that's all"

James mom walked back to her room.

James shut the door and walked back over to his bed. He looked at his chest, the symbol he saw earlier wasn't there anymore.

'_Did I __imagine the whole thing?'_

James sighed and got back into bed.

Light streamed in through the curtains. James was staring at the ceiling, still thinking about the night just passed. He hadn't slept since the incident that happened last night and had spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what happened.

James got up and walked to the bathroom. He had a quick shower and put on the clothes he was wearing the day before.

James grabbed his coat and checked his pockets, nothing was in them.

'_Maybe dream__t the whole thing'_

James left his hotel room and went downstairs to the dinning area where breakfast was being served. When he got there his mother was already eating breakfast.

"Morning" James mumbled to her, sitting down at the table

"In a better mood today I see"

"Oh yeah umm sorry, falling out of the bed put me in a bad mood."

"It's alright, I'd be grumpy too If I fell out of bed"

"Hey mom you know yesterday, when you picked me up from the beach"

"Yes"

"Was I carrying anything with me?"

"Like what?"

"Like a rock or something"

"Not that I know of, why you lost something"

'_Guess I imagined it then' _"No just wondering. Do you mind if I have a walk around the area to do a bit of sight seeing instead of going with you today?"

"No go ahead, you're a miserable sod to be with anyway"

"Maybe if this trip wasn't so boring I wouldn't be miserable"James mumbled

James got up from his chair

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" his mom said

"Nah not that hungry, see you later"

James walked out the dining room and grabbed a slice of toast on the way out.

On his way out of the hotel James bit into the toast. He then ran to a bin and spat the toast out of his mouth. The toast tasted like it had come off the floor.

'_So much for getting your moneys worth"_

James walked around the area a bit. The city was no different to any of the ones in Britain, only the buildings were bigger. Although he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings, he was still thinking about the supposed dream he had last night and the rock that had disappeared when he woke up. Surely he couldn't have imagined picking that rock up and the pain he felt last night was real enough.

While walking past a car James suddenly got a weird feeling in his chest. He stopped and looked at the car parked next to him on the curb. The car was yellow with black strips going over the roof and bonnet. He didn't know why but something about the car seemed off.

He walked up to the car and looked at it closely. He noticed a small black symbol on it next to the side mirror. James examined the symbol. It looked like the one he saw on his chest in the dream he had the night before. James touched the symbol. A pain suddenly came from his finger.

"What the hell!"

James jolted back from the car, bumping into someone along the way.

"Hey watch it"

"Oh sorry"

The stranger brushed himself off and walked over to the car. James looked back at the car then began to walk back in the direction of the hotel. He looked at his finger, still stinging from the shock.

"_What __the hell was up with that?"_

Sam opened Bumblebee's door and got in.

"Alright Bee let's head back"

Bumblebee didn't move

"Bee what's wrong?"

"..The Allspark…I sensed it"

"What, how the Allspark was destroyed"

"No it's different, the energy…it's different"

Bumblebee suddenly started the engine and began to move.

"Bumblebee where are we going"

"The boy, the energy was coming from him"

"You mean that guy staring at you earlier"

"Yes, we have to follow him"

Sam sighed and put his hand on his forehead

"_What's happening now"_

* * *

And thats chapter 2. Sorry for the delay in updating, had to rewirte lots of this chapter_  
_


End file.
